BW083
| ja_op= | ja_ed=None | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=川田武範 | directorn=1 | director=浅田裕二 | artn=1 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW081-BW090| footnotes=* * Closed * }} Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 (Japanese: 激闘タチワキジム！VSホミカ(前編） Fierce Fighting at Gym! VS !! (Part 1)) is the 83rd episode of the , and the 740th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 14, 2012 and aired in the United States on October 13, 2012. Synopsis In order to get his eighth Badge required for entering the Unova League, finally passes through the gates of the Virbank Gym. The Gym Leader is Roxie, the vocalist in the super punk band "Koffing and the Toxics", which was named after Roxie's main Pokémon, a which she acquired in Kanto. The Gym also serves as both a live venue and a battlefield. The screams of an audience that love both battles and live concerts fills the air, and Ash livens up the hall with a from . Brimming with confidence, Roxie makes the outrageous suggestion that Ash will battle with six Pokémon, while she will only use three. When the battle begins Roxie goes with her Koffing first showing of its incredible speed instantly which and take note of as Ash proceeds to bring out his as his first Pokémon, Roxie and her band play as the crowd cheer Ash's name which confuses both Ash and Iris, the referee then begins the battle. Ash has Boldore use which does some damage but Cilan points out however that Roxie isn't bothered and has Koffing counter with which blows away the Sandstorm and does considerable damage to Boldore pushing it back however it stands its ground and uses which Koffing counters with and breaks through Rock Blast with ease hitting Boldore and doing critical damage, Koffing then uses which Ash has Boldore counter with evenly matched, Koffing then uses Gyro Ball again attempting to block it with Sandstorm, Boldore is hit by Gyro Ball and is knocked out. Ash sends out next to counter Koffing's speed, starting off with which does little damage, Koffing then proceeds to use which is blown back by , which does a lot of damage, Iris and Cilan compliment Ash on his move and is shown smiling, Ash then has Unfezant use which Koffing easily dodges and follows with Sludge Bomb which leaves Unfezant which Cilan notes is a common tactic from a Poison type gym leader. Koffing then uses Clear Smog doing more damage to Unfezant as she feels the pain of being poisoned. As Ash is worried about Unfezant, she turns to show him that she is okay and proceeds to use which clashes with Koffing's Gyro Ball, She is pushed back but clashes with Koffing again but is knocked out in the process leaving Ash with 4 Pokémon left. Ash surprises everyone when be brings out his next Pokémon his , with Iris and Cilan commenting that a Grass type like Leavanny is at a disadvantage against a Poison type like Koffing, starting with that does little damage to Koffing, Roxie goes for a head on attack with Gyro Ball which is wrapped up by Leavanny's , Koffing then tries to use Sludge Bomb but is stopped when Leavanny swings the string making it dizzy and unable to counterattack, Ash has Leavanny reel it in and hit it with Energy Ball which knocks it out at close range. Roxie brings out her next Pokémon, , with higher defense than Koffing. It doesn't feel the from Leavanny then uses which leaves Leavanny badly poisoned. Unable to stand due to the poison's effects, Leavanny falls to the ground as the episode ends... Major events * and meet Roxie, the Virbank Gym's Gym Leader. * Ash begins his battle with Roxie. Debuts Humans * Roxie Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Roxie * Dr. Zager * Billy Jo * * Boy * Referee Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Roxie's) * (Roxie's) * ( ) * * * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * * (×2) * (×2) * * * Trivia * Due to being shown back-to-back with Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 2), there's is no Professor Oak's Live Caster following this episode. * Prior to the start of the episode in the original Japanese airing, a clip of Ash, Pikachu, and the text saying "Pokémon Movie & TV Anime 15th Anniversary" (Japanese: ポケモン映画＆ＴＶアニメ １５周年), with multiple anime characters saying "Pokémon Anniversary", is presented. This was also shown the airing before the episodes after BW084. * This is the first time Ash has battled with a Gym Leader and used a different amount of Pokémon than her/him since his rematch with Whitney in A Dairy Tale Ending. ** This method is similar to the way Gym Battles work in the games, where the is allowed to use any of their six possible Pokémon, while the number of Gym Leader's Pokémon is more limited. * This episode marks the first physical appearance of a pre-Generation V Pokémon in Unova other than and . * This two-part episode marks the first time an episode has received a known dub title before airing in Japan, as the titles were . * This episode marks the first time when the status condition " " is seen in the anime. * This was the first new episode to air after the English release of Pokémon Black and White Versions 2. Errors *When Roxie approaches the Trainer with the she had just defeated, the bottoms of her shoes are purple and not blue. *In one scene for a split second, the pupil in Roxie's right eye is missing. Dub edits Link *http://dubhappy.com/pokemon-black-white-rival-destinies-episode-35-english-dub/ In other languages |nl= }} 083 740 740 740 740 740 740 740